Midnight Thief
by Dovahkiin795
Summary: Sally/Fiona
1. Chapter 1

Sally Acorn is a normal young adult at the age of 22 who lives in a nice house, in a nice neighborhood and lives a pretty good life. She was able move out of her parents place at the age of 19 and got a nice looking house out in the suburbs. Not far from the neighborhood she is in is a nice small town that has almost everything a person needs.

The chipmunk loves it here, the people are friendly and it's a great place to live in. Speaking of the chipmunk, Sally comes into the kitchen with a bit of a bed head and ruffled fur. She makes small yawn and pops her back a bit.

After doing that Sally heads to the nearest fruit and grabs an apple. Taking the apple In her hand, Sally sits down at the kitchen table and began to munch on the red fruit. Averting her eyes downwards, Sally spots a news paper that is dated five days ago. She didn't get a chance to read it do to being busy that day and the day after that and so on.

With one hand, Sally grabs it and starts to read it. For a minute of reading and eating the apple, the brown chipmunk finds nothing interesting in the paper so far. Turning the page over is where Sally finds some really eye catching.

In big bold words it said "MIDNIGHT THIEF STRIKES AGAIN" She continued reading the rest of the passage and found out some interesting news. Apparently the Midnight Thief broke into and robbed another home that is about six blocks away from Sally's house. Learning this info made Sally a little scared of the fact that the house that was robbed is not so far from her home.

Sally went into her thoughts a pictured a scene where the thief came into home and started to rob it. Her thoughts turned into a image where the thief is slowly approaching her with a hand out that's about to grab her. The young woman snapped out of her thoughts and took in a breath to calm herself.

"Calm down Sally. The thief won't come here, this paper is five days old. He or she is long gone by now." This help her calm down a little bit. Getting up from her seat and throwing the apple core in the trash. Sally heads into the bathroom and starts the shower. Waiting for the water to warm up, Sally takes a moment to look at herself in the mirror.

She notices that her red hair is a mess and her fur is no better "Better brush them both when I'm done with my shower." She said and touching the running water with her hand and feeling that it's warm. The female chipmunk steps in a lets the water rush down her body. A good five minutes later, Sally came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and walks into her room.

Heading to the closet and opening the door, Sally grabs one of many blues vest and black crop tops that are hanging in the closet. Fully drying herself on and brushing her fur and hair, she puts on the black crop top, then she puts on the blue vest and zips it up. Walking over to the dresser and opens one of the many drawers and gets out black shorts with white rimming at the bottom. She puts it on and reaches over for the white gloves and puts them on as well. (Post re-boot outfit)

Having almost completed her outfit, Sally just needs one more item... her long blue boots. She exits her room and goes to where they are at. At the front door, Sally slips her feet into the pair of boots and is glad to have her outfit of the day complete. "Alright. I'm ready to start the day." Just then, the phone in the kitchen started to ring.

Sally walks back in the kitchen and picks up the and says "Hello?" On the other end of the line a friendly voice replies "Hello there Sally. It's good to hear your voice."  
Sally smiled when she knew who was calling her right now "Hello Nicole, it's good to hear your voice as well." The two mobians started to exchange stories between each other, after a couple minutes of it. Nicole asks "Are you busy today?" Sally placed a gloved finger under chin and began to think.

Five seconds later, Sally answer the question "No, I'm not busy." Nicole then says "Do you want to go to the mall with me?" Sally thinks on it for a second then says "Sure. What time should I be there?" Nicole tells Sally to be there around afternoon. Understanding, Sally tells Nicole she'll see her there. Hanging up the phone, the chipmunk checks the time on the microwave and sees that it's 9:25AM.

"Still got plenty of time before I meet up with Nicole at the mall."

So for the next amount of hours, Sally cleaned up her house and watched some TV. She look to the cable box and sees that the time is 11:30AM "Time to go." She says and then gets up from the couch and heads for the door. Exiting from her house, Sally locks the door and heads right down the street.

The small town that the mall is, is about a mile away from the neighborhood that the brown chipmunk lives in. But she didn't mind this. The walk is a good way to vent out any kind of stress, that... and it's a nice day to walking.

Sally looks up to the sky and doesn't spot a single cloud in the sky. This made her smile a bit, though Sally should've been looking forward rather then up. Unknown to her is a person walking to her and this person is to distracted with something. The two were getting closer and closer to each other till they're about inches apart.

"Ooof."

"Ouch!"

A thud sound of someone hitting the ground caught Sally's ear as she was rubbing her chin to ease the pain of smacking into the person. Sally stops rubbing her chin and looks to the ground to see a red female fox rubbing her forehead. A gasp escapes her lips as she reaches out a hand and says "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

The red fox stopped rubbing her forehead and looked up to see a female chipmunk with a apologetic face and has a gloved hand reached for her to take. Fiona reaches out and takes the hand in hers and is pulled up to her feet by the girl. She then remembers that the chipmunk said sorry about bumping into her "It's ok. I was distracted too know what was in front of me."

The two let go of each others hands and Sally took this chance to get a good look at the fox. From head to toe, the fox wore a yellow bow tie in her red hair, wore a black crop top, long black finger less gloves, black pants with two spiked belts that loosely wrapped her hips, and lastly wore black boots on her feet. And judging about how young she looks, Sally guessed that the female fox is about 23 or 24 years old.

A few snapping sounds from the fox got Sally back to reality "Are you ok? I didn't mess something up?" Asked the fox. A small smile forms on Sally's face "No, you 'didn't mess anything up'. I just went into deep thought." Fiona mouth a ok.

A silence fell between the two. It wasn't a awkward silence but neither a comfortable one, it was more neutral if anything. That's until Sally broke it by looking at the fox with apologetic smile and saying "Again, I'm sorry for bumping into you."

The fox then asks "What's your name?" Sally was a little off put by the question but answered "Sally." The fox replies "My name is Fiona. So 'Sally'... you can stop saying sorry. Like I told you, no hard feelings." Sally couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed, she moved her eyes to the side and ended up her having a bit of red cheeks. She snapped out of it and focused on the fox named Fiona.

"Ok, but still. Can I make it up to you?" Fiona quirks an eyebrow "Like how?" She asks, The brown chipmunk replies "I'm heading to the mall to meet up with a friend, maybe you want to tag along." Sally started to shift from one foot to another "And maybe get know each other and be friends."

Fiona smiled at the offer, it wasn't very common for her to be offered to tag along with people when she isn't busy with work. She places her left hand on Sally's shoulder and says "Thank you, really thank you. But I have to decline, I'm really busy today and the next day. So i'm not free."

A disappointed look appears on Sally's face. Fiona cups the sad chipmunks chin with her index finger and thumb and says in a reassuring voice "Hey, don't be like that. I promise we'll spend time together, ok?"

The chipmunk's disappointed look vanishes and is replaced with a smile "Ok, it's a promise." Fiona lets go of Sally's chin and the two walk to their own destination. Sally (And Fiona) was at least twenty feet away from Fiona, she turns around and opens her mouth. But Fiona does a sharp turn around, looks at her with a small glare, points a finger at her, and says "If you say sorry again. I'll take back what I said."

Sally closed her mouth and formed a sheepish smile. So instead she waves, Fiona drops her glare, smiles and waves back. Fiona watched the chipmunk named Sally walk down the sidewalk, as she was watching her. Fiona couldn't help but find the young woman cute... pretty even. And the way she shown concern for her shows she has a caring personality.

This aspects in a girl that Fiona enjoys. However, she shakes her head a bit to get back on track on what she is really doing. "Focus Fiona. You're here for business not pleasure." The red fox continues her way down the sidewalk. In some amount of time, Fiona reaches her destination.

She looks towards the house and takes a good look at it, studying it. To her, the house is very nice looking. She guesses it wasn't easy to buy and whoever owned it will have great things in there for her to steal. Whoever does live there, Fiona hopes they won't be there tonight.

It will be easier for her to steal the items if that person isn't there, but if that doesn't happen. She'll still go through with it and rob the house... it won't be the first time she robs a house with someone it there. Fiona prays the person is a heavy sleeper, the fox doesn't like to assault or hurt people.

Done with studying the house. Fiona walks back the way she came, so she can get ready for tonight. But unknown to her, the house she staked out... happens to be the house Sally lives in.

Back with Sally, the young woman is now standing in front of the mall waiting for Nicole to arrive. Sally has been standing there for at least five minutes, "Where are you?" She asks to no one. But just then "Sally." The familiar voice made her to look to the right. Walking to her is a brown female lynx with black arms, in a purple, white, and black sleeveless dress. White and black gloves, and wearing black and white shoes. (Post-reboot outfit)

Seeing that Nicole is here at the mall brought a smile to Sally's face "Hi there Nicole." Said Sally, Nicole is now standing in front of the chipmunk, brought her into a hug. Sally returned it by hugging the lynx back.

After a second of hugging the two broke apart "I'm glad you're here" Said Nicole with a smile "Of course. It's always great to hang out with my friend" The two then enter the mall to begin their fun.

For a few hours, the pair of girls walked around the mall talking to each other, window shopping, trying on outfits, hitting the arcade for a bit, and just having a great. Their last stop is going to the food court to get some food in the bellies. They sat at a table at the far end of the food court away from other people. Sally is sipping a straw from a cup full of orange soda. She finished her salad a minute ago.

Nicole is eating some chili fries and is switching between drinking her own soda. The silence that fill their area was a nice one, no words needed to be said, but Sally broke it.

"So Nicole? How have you been?" The young chipmunk asked in curiosity. Nicole looks from her fries and smiles "I've been fine. Actually, if you want my honest answer. I've really happy on what happen today." This sparked the curiosity in Sally to get bigger "Really? What is it?"

Nicole leans in a bit and says in a almost quiet voice "You know that yellow Mongoose Mina?" Sally nods her head. She met Mina a while back through the means of Nicole. Nicole knew Mina for while, so the two are great friends. "Well..." A hint of red appeared on Nicole's face "...I asked her if she wanted to go on a date with me, and she said 'yes'."

The news surprised Sally a lot. Not the fact Nicole asked a girl on a date, she knew for a long time that Nicole liked girls. What surprised her that Mina said yes 'Never knew Mina liked girls too.' She said in her head.

Sally reaches over and placed her hand on Nicole's and says "That's great. When does the date start?" Nicole tells her it starts tonight around 7:30PM. They plan on going to see a movie then have dinner and finally find a spot for the two just relax and enjoy each others company. Sally agreed to plan and found it good.

After more talking and finishing their own meals. The two friends left the mall and now stand in front of the entrance "Thanks for coming and spending sometime with me." Said Nicole, Sally smiled "You're welcome, thanks for the invite. This has been really fun."

They give each other a good bye hug and head their separate ways. Sally stopped and turned her head around and shouted to have fun tonight, Nicole blushed and gave a thumbs up. Sally giggled and continued her walk. In time, Sally made it back to her house and unlocked the door, stepped inside, and closed it behind her. The chipmunk walks into the living room and sits on the couch and lets out a sigh "Today has been fun."

Her thoughts shifted to Fiona, "I wonder if it would've been more fun if she came with me. Would we be friends? And would she have a great time?" This thoughts roamed around her mind for three minutes. Sally stops with them for now and turns on the TV "I'm sure she would've had fun, she did say she promised to spend time together with me."

Hours have passed and the bright day started to dim into a black of little dots all around the sky. Sally has been keeping herself busy by watching TV, reading, watching funny/cute chao videos (Cause I think the post re-boot Sally likes them) on the laptop. She checked the time on the laptop and saw it is 7:34PM. A grin grows on her face "The date between Nicole and Mina most likely started right now."

The late hour of 10:00PM came and Sally closed her laptop, rubbed her eyes and made a small yawn. "Better get some sleep." She said to herself. she then gets up from the couch, walks down the hallway and goes into her room. She closes the door and begins to take of her clothes. Sally sleeps (If you want say naked) with out clothes, no form of any clothing what so ever.

It's not strange for Mobians, some are seen with only shoes and gloves... but this is mostly seen with the males. It's rare for a female only in gloves and shoes and it's even more rare to see one only wear shoes or boots. Sally used to do this when she was a teenager, cause at the time. She only wore a open blue vest and blue boots, but as she went into adulthood, she changed that.

Sally took of everything and left them on the floor, she pulls back the blankets and lies down on the bed and pulls the blanket back over her. In a short time sleep takes her.

Midnight strolled in leaving the outside a dark area. Behind a tree that's surrounded by some bushes, Fiona is getting ready for what she has to do. The red fox is wearing a black turtleneck, black gloves that completly cover her hands, and is wearing a ski mask that's covers her entire face except her eyes. There are even sockets for her ears to fit in. Everything after that is pretty much the same.

She starts check the items she has brought with her. One brown potato like sack that is long enough to fit a person in, a bottle of chloroform, two pieces of cloth (One for gagging and the other one to poor the chloroform on), a hand held object that can open open a window, rope that is around her left shoulder, and small flashlight. Double checking the contents, Fiona gets out from behind the bush and creeps her way to the side of the house.

She wasn't gonna risk with picking the lock of the front door. So she hops over the fence and lands on the ground without making a sound "I hope this person doesn't have a dog." She says in a whisper tone. She tip toed her way down the side of the house till she came up to a window that's on her right.

She looks to it and smirks a bit. She gets the hand held object and carefully slips it between the frame and the sliding window, there was muffled pop sound that came from the window. This means the window is now unlocked, Fiona puts the object away and slowly opens the window. Once it was fully opened, the thief puts the brown sack in first and then heaves herself up, going through head first.

Now inside the house, Fiona picks herself up and takes a look around the dark room she is in. She gets the small flashlight in her hand and turns it on, pointing the little light in the room. Fiona notices that the room has a dresser, a desk with a lamp on it, and a slightly parted closet with clothes in it.

The next thing that happens is she hears small breathing coming from her left 'Crap!' Fiona mentally screamed 'I'm in someone's room.' She took a second to calm herself 'It's ok Fiona. You done this before, all you got to do is sneak out of the room and you're home free to steal.'

Pointing the flashlight at the door, The fox began to take easy quiet steps towards it. The soft breathing sounds of the sleeping person caught her interest, she turned around and carefully pointed the flashlight a bit away from the persons face. And to her shock... the person sleeping is Sally. The chipmunk Fiona bumped into this morning.

Snapping out of her state of shock, Fiona started to curse in her head 'Dam, I'm robbing her house of all houses. Screw it... I'm already here, might as well get it over it.' Carefully taking more steps to the door, Fiona couldn't help but stop and make her way to Sally's bedside.

Fiona observed the sleeping woman, her face was calm and relaxed. The breathing was slow and easy, clearly showing she's in a deep sleep. One of her arms is above her head and is under the pillow. Fiona moved her eyes back to Sally's face, she found it to be beautiful. Her eyes then started to roam down her body that is covered by the blanket.

Shaking her head a few times, Fiona places a hand on her forehead and says in her mind 'Not now, you won't do this now. You're hear to steal.' Her blue eyes drifted back to the obscuring blanket. 'A little peek wouldn't hurt.' She slowly reaches over and takes the blanket in her index finger and thumb on both hands.

Then she started to pull the blanket down very carefully. As she was pulling it down, the cheeks on Fiona's face turned a deep red under the ski mask. 'Holy crap she's amazing looking.' The fox stopped pulling the blanket when she got to Sally's belly button. Her eyes roamed on the sleeping beautiful woman.

Fiona was about to reach over and take the chipmunk into her arms, but restrained herself from doing so. 'Get a hold of yourself.' She scolded 'Do what you came here to do.' She pulls the blanket back over Sally and steps outside the room and closes the door.

Entering the dark hallway, Fiona points the flashlight down it and heads down it. Soon enough, the fox enters the living room. "Time to loot the place"

A couple minutes have gone by, and Fiona has the brown sack halfway full. It was stuffed with anything that's worth money, she never cared how much the value is. All she cared the money it will give her.

Inside Sally's room, the young woman started to stir in her sleep. After a second the chipmunk slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times for them to adjust to the dark. She smakes her lips feeling how dry they are. She pulls the blanket off of her and gets off the bed, bare feet touching the floor. Sally heads for her bedroom door and opens it.

Once stepped into the hallway, a faint sound catches her ears. She looks down the hall where it came from, there was another faint sound. Sally started to get scared 'Is there someone in my house?' She though in her head with fear. Sally waited a good two minutes to hear any more sounds but nothing came 'Maybe it was nothing... but I should go check it out. Just in case.'

Sally took slow steps to the living room, she didn't want to make any loud noises. Stepping into the living room, the chipmunk stupidly turns on the light. Brighting the entire room.

She takes a look around the room and makes a light gasp at sight. Mostly everything she had in the living room were missing from their resting places. "Oh no." She says. She quickens her pace to the house phone that's on a night stand, picking up the phone in one hand. She started to dial with her other hands fingers.

Before Sally can press the final dial for 911, a arm wraps around her midsection and the arm that has the phone in her hand. Then a soaked cloth is press against her mouth and nose, keeping from screaming.

"Mmmmghhg!" Sally began to struggle in the intruders strong grip, but the more she did. The more she would inhale the sweet smell of the chloroform that is on the cloth. "Mmmmhh...hhmmmgm" Sally started to get a bit drowsy. Eyelids getting heavy, just before the she slipped into unconsciousness. A soothing voice whispered into her ear "Shhhhhh, it's ok. Just sleep. Everything will be alright."

Sally did what the voice said. She let her eyelids close and let sleep take her. Fiona felt that her arms were suddenly carrying more weight, this meant the chipmunk in her arm went asleep. The fox carried Sally to the couch and lightly put her on it, she then got the rope around her shoulders into hands and said "Guess I'll be getting more out this then I realized." Said Fiona

END OF PART ONE. I MAY OR MAY NOT WRIGHT A SPIN OFF ABOUT THE DATE BETWEEN NICOLE AND MINA


	2. Chapter 2

Fiona finished wrapping the rope around Sally's ankles, giving the not she made few tugs. She stands up, puts her hands on her hips, and admires her work.

On the couch, the 'naked' Sally is laying down on her left side facing the living room. Her face is relaxed do her chemicel sleep, wrapped around her mouth is a white bandana that Fiona that had on her.

Her arms were pulled behind her back and the wrists are tied up with rope. The rope is also wrapped below her chest and arms to be carefull if the ropes around the chipmunks wrists come off.

The middle of her thighs have rope around them too, and it took so much of Fiona's will power not to trace a hand on them. Matter of fact, it took so much of Fiona's will power not to trace a hand from Sally's shoulder all the way down to her toes.

Lastly are the ankles, which Fiona just finished tieing up. The fox couldn't help but gloat "I can still tie someone up." She then walked over to the sleeping woman, got down on one knee and placed a hand on Sally's cheek.

"Just keep on resting. Cause when I'm done, you and me are going to have some fun." She then pulled up her ski mask a bit and kissed Sally on the forehead.

She stepped away and went back to looting the place. A few minutes and checking up on Sally later.

Fiona's manage to fill the bag to the top, she then closes the top and ties a not to keep it closed so none of the items fall out.

Dragging it to the middle of the living room, the thief began counting off the items of how much they're worth.

On th couch, Sally began to slightly move, her eyelids are moving, trying to open. She even made a few moans sounds. 'What happened?' The young woman couldn't see anything.

'Where am I?' she asked to no one, Sally tried to move in the black void, but when she did. She felt restriced for some reason, 'Why can't I move?'

She then tried to move harder. In the real world, the sound of movement caught Fiona's ears. The fox turns around and sees the chipmunk shifting in her bonds.

"Dame. The chloroform is wearing off." Fiona cursed.

In the black void, Sally began to recount on what happened to her that caused her to be here.

'I woke up, feeling thristy. I got out of bed... and went in to the hall, right? Yes, that's right. I then heard sounds coming from the living room... I went to investegat, the living room was missing a tons of stuff. I smelled something sweet and a nice soothing voice told me to go to sleep and it would be ok. I listened to it.'

But Sally couldn't completely put the puzzle together. The sweet smell returned, so did the soothing voice. "Go back to sleep, everything is ok. Just sleep."

Like last time, Sally listened to what the voice said. Back in the real world Fiona removed the cloth she used the first time from Sally's nose.

She placed it in her pocket and wiped her forehead, despite she's wearing a ski mask. "That was close." Fiona said.

BANG! BANG! BANG! All of a sudden three loud bangs were heard from the other side of the front door. It scared the crap outta Fiona. "Police! We know you're in there Midnight Thief!"

'What!' Fiona screamed in her head 'How did they know I was here? I made sure I was careful.'

The officer banged the door some more "Just come on out and turn yourself in. Make this easy for all of us." He demanded.

The red fox turns to the door and shouts "I'll never turn myself in!" She then began to think on a way to get out of the house. She couldn't go out the way she came.

Do to the fence she hopped over was from the front yard. Not like it mattered, when found out this was Sally's place. Fiona was gonna take her along with the stuff stole. So she couldn't hopped the fence carrying Sally.

So instead she was going to use the front door, stupid yes. But it's night time, no one was going to see her. But that's ruin do to the cop, who is pounding much harder on the door.

'Door? Door, door. Sliding glass door!' A idea popped into her head which her made smile big "I can go through the sliding glass door, the houses on this side of the neighborhood connect to the woods."

Bolting to the kitchen, Fiona unlocks the sliding glass door and slides it to the right. She then rushes back to the living. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

The cops are now attempting to break down the door, "We're coming in!" Fiona began to panic, this has never happened to her before, she never came this close to being caught.

The door's hinges are starting to come the wall, looking to where the bag of loot is and where Sally is. The red fox's eyes darted between the two.

"I don't have time to leave with both of them. I have to pick one and leave the other." She said.

Her brain began to cycle between the two options, time seem to slow down with it. But in the end, she made her choice. She let out a sigh and said "It's no contest. I know what I'm going to pick."

Fiona rushes over and takes Sally into arms, bridal style. She made sure to have Sally's head is resting above her chest so it can be comfortable for Sally.

There was a sicking crack at the front door "Time for us to go." She then dashes to the kitchen, exits it, and enters into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

7 HOURS LATER

Very groggely, Sally began to open her eyes, she would blink them a few times to clear up her vison. She sat herself up a bit and closed her eyes again.

She then placed a hand on her forehead and starts to rub it "Oh man, what a weird dream. Why did it feel like I was tied up?"

Sally open her eyes once more and could see her vision is clear, and the first thing she sees is her blankets are black "Huh. My blanket isn't black."

Moving the left leg a little, she felt the sheets have a nice silky touch. Lifting up the blanket, the young woman sees red sheets "I don't have silk sheets."

The chipmunk began to panic a bit and whispers "I must be in someone else's house. But why, and how did get here?"

Then it came to her, the soothing voice, the chloroform, and waking up in a completely different bed. She was kidnap, but by who?

Just then, the door to th room opens with a small squeak. Quickly turning her head to it, Sally pulled the blankets to her chest and shook a little in fear.

The fully open and a person in all black came in. At the moment the person walked in the chipmunk knew it was a woman.

As the person got closer to her, Sally began to think in her head 'She's the person who kidnap me. But why? What does she want from me?'

TO PAUSE THE STORY FOR A BIT, WHEN FIONA TALKS. HER VOICE ISN'T DISGUISED OR ANYTHING. I'M USING CARTOON LOGIC WHERE THEY WHERE A MASK, DON'T CHANGE THEIR VOICE AND NO ONE CAN REGONIZE IT.

Fiona was pleased when she saw Sally awake when she walked in her own room. Fiona is still wearing her night thief clothes from last night, after the long trip back to her place.

She put the young woman on her own bed and went to sleep on the couch, the fox didn't even take off her mask. Fiona woke late in the morning and took off the ski mask.

Her face was a bit damped from the sweat but didn't care. Fiona got off the couch and began to make breakfast for herself and Sally.

In the present, Fiona (Ski mask is back on) is now standing next to the bed and Sally's side. "I see you're awake, that's good." she said.

"How are you feeling?" She asked and sat on the edge of the bed, Sally didn't say anything. She was to scared to speak. But she managed to sqeak out a question "W-who are you?"

Fiona expected that would be the first question to be given to her, and not like it mattered. She was ging to find out any way.

Reaching for the bottom part of the ski mask, she moves her blue eyes and grins "You're gonna be shocked to see who is under this mask."

Sally became confused 'Why did she say that? Do I know her from somewhere?' She wondered in her head.

Just as she saw the masked female unmask herself, Sally's eyes went wide like dinner plates, her mouth slightly opens. The chipmunk can't believe what she's seeing.

Fiona smirked at Sally's expression, "Surprised?"

ONE YEAR LATER

"Hmmmmm, hmm, hmmmm, hmmm." Sally hummed in a happy tone while swaying her hips side to side.

While doing all that, the chipmunk is making a early dinner for her and her lover.

Dumping a packet of dry noodles into a big pot of boiling water she moves on to make the salad. In the hallway of the home, a person in all black clothing is slowly making thier way to the kitchen.

They don't make a sound with each passing step. No creek in the floor was even made. The person stood in the entry way of the kitchen, the chipmunk unware of their presence.

The salad was almost done, just a few more minutes and it will be finish. Making there move, the dark clothe wearing person sneaks behind the chipmunk with reached out arms.

"However: "Nice try Fiona, that doesn't work on me anymore." Sally said with a grin. Fiona's arms fell in a dissapointed manner. "Can you at least pretend I'm not there?"

Sally giggled as she finished cutting up the salad and putting it into a big bowl. Turning around to face her lover, Sally reached over removed the ski mask from Fiona's face.

Once the mask is off and in Sally's hand, she right away placed her lips on the fox's and wrapped her arms around the fox. Fiona of course did the same, a minute of kissing the two broke apart but kept holding each other.

Fiona burys her face into Sally's neck and asks "Are you ready for tonight?" Tighting her hold, Sally whispers into Fiona's ears "Of course. But I'm on top."

The fox agreed, but only because Sally kept saying she wanted to be on top for once during the one year relationship.

HOURS LATER

Fiona layed in bed blanket over her chest, naked, waiting for Sally to come out of the bathroom that's in the room. She looks over to the bathroom door and hears slight sounds from the other side.

"Sally, will you please hurry up." The sounds from the bathroom ceases and a voice was heard. "I'll be there in a minute. You can wait."

The fox mumbled like a grump, but that's when the door to the bathroom opened up slowly. Fiona quickly got into a pose under the blanket and payed all her attention to the door.

Between the door frame is a naked Sally having both of her hands on her hips. "You ready." She said in seductive voice.

Fiona nods her head. Sally walks over, swaying her hips side to side. She gets next to the bed and Fiona. And then she pulls down the blankets and climbs on top of Fiona. Straddling the fox's hips.

Fiona's heart rate increases a bit and her she lets out a sigh. She watched as the Sally lowered herself till there faces were only inches from each other "I'm going to do you so hard." The horny chipmunk said

"I'm counting on it." Fiona said with a lusty grin. Sally then pulled the blankets competely over them and Sally pressed her lips on to Fiona's lips.


End file.
